The Lion King vs Jurassic Park ending
Finally! The Big moment arrives! We will finally figure out How the Tale that is ...Umm, Well not 65 million years, About two months, Finally ends!! Story Kiara and Kopa headed off back to the Bulding. They hide in the Kitchen. The raptors followed. "They're in the Kitchen!" Said Kiara, "But i thougt i closed the doors?" Meanwhile, Everyone was Gonna look for Scar Kiara and Kopa. "Give Me a Paw." Said Simba, "I am gonna Help." Lavel started to help him up, "You sure about this? I mean, These are Velociraptors." Simba grunted, Kovu added, "Yeah But they can't open doors." The raptors pushed the door open with ease. They began stalking for the Two Lions hidden in there. Kiara gluped, "Follow Me!" She Wispered. Kopa saw a door way. The raptors could catch them any minute. The began crawling, But Kiara knocked over one of the Tables. "Oops" She said. The Raptors now knew they were there, They could run now. "Run!" Shreiked Kiara. They ran up to the Door, And slammed it shut. Simba Kovu and Nala were there. The Vet looked in, "Did You have the Door shut?" He asked. "Uh-huh." Said Kopa. "Well, I guess these Birds of Prey shoulden't be under estamated." He said. They looked a head. A Sign saying Computers was labeled. They went in, The computers, Except one, Were all off. Kiara pushed a chair up. Maybe we could turn the power on from here?" The Vet thougt. "Maybe, Kiara." He said, "You know about Computers?" "Nah, But Kopa does." Kopa walked Up. Just then a Raptor started to Push the Doors open, Everyone minus Kopa and Kiara, went to keep it shut. Kopa was looking at the screen. "Hey,..." He said. He clicked and The power went on. "You did it!" Screamed Kiara. "Yeah, But now the Raptors are going in the Glass!" Yelled Kovu. They saw a door the the Builders set up for easy passages. They pushed it open, The raptors made it in when they reached the Floors. They Jumped and Surrounded them. "I never would have thougt i'd go out like this." Said Simba. "Me nether," Said Nala, "Now we can't hide." But then The floor started rumbleing. "I think i know who it is." Said Kovu. "Who?" Asked Nala, The T Rex crashed in througe the Doors and Ate a raptor the other three started attacking. "Quick!" Yelled the Vet. They ran out, To a car that was Driven by Mufasa. "I don't think i want to Endorse your Park." Said Simba. Mufasa sighed, "So have I." ---- The Helicopter lifeted to the Air with great ease. Kovu and Nala fell asleep. Simba looked over at Kiara and Kopa. Mufasa was looking out at his Failiuer of a Dream, But maybe it wasn't. It encourged a pure amount of Imagination, And showed how you can Abuse Science. And from now on, When they see a Bird, They cannot see a Bird, But rather, A Creature who attacked them and Tried to kill them, But the Rapros had great beatutey, But heir beatuey didn't stop them from Their extiction. And as for Everyone on the Helicoper, They woulden't be the same. There would be a Difference in them that coulden't be touched, A Diffrence call Change. The change happened all when they Learned that You cannot contain life. It breaks Free. Life will find a Way! Category:Fanfiction